Untouchable
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: My take on what happened after the end of The Dwarf in the Dirt. Booth and Bones celebrate Booth's successful shooting evaluation and both contemplate their feeling for one another. They'll get there eventually.


Hello there friends!

This is my first attempt at a Booth/Bones fic. I normally write for Criminal Minds (H/P fics) So I ask that you are gentle with me when you review (which I hope you all will) I simply adore Booth/Bones and if they don't belong together then who does?

I do not own Bones (how unfortunate) nor "Untouchable" by Taylor Swift (originally Luna Halo)

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky_

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you_

If Booth had ever doubted Gordon Gordon's ability as a psychologist, he would never do it again.

Granted he was a chief now, but still, Gordon was good. As Booth looked back at Brennan as she gave him the 'thumbs up', he realized Gordon had been right all along. Booth wasn't sure whether or not to be elated or scared. A part of him had always known that he loved Brennan, granted Booth spent a lot of time gagging that part and throwing it far back into his mind. Booth was at a loss.

He hadn't noticed the subtle changes in himself. He would notice though how Brennan would look at him a little differently when he answered his phone. Those were the moments Booth realized a part of who he had been died in the surgery. Sure, he could understand his inability to shot being a fear almost of not being able to protect Brennan. The other things though; the change in his leading foot, the change in hands, and the other small details Booth couldn't truly understand.

Booth almost felt a little broken as he realized he wasn't the same man he had been. It was like he was sick, and there no was cure.

No, that wasn't right. She was the cure. All Booth needed was her and suddenly he felt more like his old self. Now there were moments she felt light-years away, like she was a goddess in the sky. Though as he realized she was there, behind him, Booth didn't feel so far away. It was an overwhelming feeling. One Booth basked in for a moment before he spoke with the overseer and once he got the okay, he walked towards her smiling. Booth felt a sense of pride as he realized that with her, he could do anything. He would do anything.

"You did great Booth!" Brennan exclaimed, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him. Lately it seemed like the only thing she wanted to do was hug the man in front of her. Brennan, to say the least, was confused of this new development but she shrugged it off. Brennan was sure that it was a response to her partner's apparent inner turmoil about his subtle changes after the surgery. Plus, she didn't know how Booth would react to a hug. He had been a little different lately, something Brennan hadn't hypothesized after his tumor.

Booth continued to smile at Brennan and suggested they go out to celebrate. "How about we go out for breakfast since it's a little to early to be drinking." Booth said after seeing Brennan's confused look. She looked so adorable when she was confused. Brennan nodded and they fell instep together with Booth placing his hand on her back in the same spot he used to. Brennan couldn't help but relax into his familiar touch. At least he hadn't forgotten this.

_I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable_

_Burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

They went out to eat at their familiar diner and Booth could literally feel all the tension in his body that had been building up slide from his body. They laughed as Brennan tried out more colloquialisms, much to Booths amusement. She was getting the hang of it. It was normal, it was comfortable, but at the same time there was a new element added to their tradition. Booth couldn't keep his eyes off Brennan and she noticed it. She could almost feel the blood rush to her cheeks as his hand brushed hers as he took the salt from her.

Brennan met his eyes and she felt like she was falling into a dark pool of mysteries. Something had shifted in her partner and she was at a loss to understand what. Perhaps it was just his feeling of accomplishment at his superb performance that morning, but something told Brennan that wasn't it. Though the performance had a part in that new glow his eyes. Brennan didn't like not knowing, but she put so little stalk in psychology she wasn't sure if she'd believe her own conclusion if it was based on his inner workings.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Brennan had bones to identify in limbo and Booth spent the day talking to his superiors about his shooting performance. They had no case, so they didn't get to see each other, much to their disappointment. Sweets did pop in once to see Booth and congratulate him on his success. Booth, who was in a great mood had actually been more that civil to Sweets, which surprised the young psychologist. Though, not to push his luck Sweets didn't stay long but did mention how he'd like to talk to both Booth and Brennan when they both agreed they had time.

Booth told him he'd talk to Bones later and see when she was available and went back to daydreaming about his partner once Sweets left his office. Booth was still trying to piece some parts together, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to figure much out without Brennan with him. He had been debating all day on how he could get to spend more time with her on a day when they didn't have a case, but he realized all he had to do was show up at her house with Thai food and they'd be set. Easy really.

- - - - - - - -

Brennan was sitting on her couch with her laptop on her lap when she heard a knock on her door. Now Brennan didn't believe in precognition and all that nonsense, but she couldn't help but feel like she already knew whom it was at her door. Logically it made sense for Booth to come over to her place, but not out of the blue like this. Nevertheless Brennan wasn't complaining as she opened her door and was greeted with the smell of Thai food and Booth's charming smile. Brennan couldn't help but smile back as she let him in.

Booth didn't bother explaining why he was there and Brennan didn't bother asking. In the interest of simply being, neither of them felt like it was necessary to explain such actions. Brennan laughed at his jokes and Booth tried to help her gain a better grasp of humor. It was a wasted effort. She had her quirks and humor wasn't exactly one of them. They sat closely together on her couch, perfectly comfortable in each other's proximity. Though at the same time Booth felt like they were miles apart.

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

Booth had been sure that he would know if Bones loved him. He had been 100% positive when he had told Gordon that in his kitchen. Though as he sat next to her, Booth couldn't get a feel anymore for her feelings than he could their murder during that bizarre chicken case.

Unbeknownst to Booth, but Brennan herself was thinking almost the exact same thing. Brennan wasn't sure when she had considered the illogical idea of being in love with Booth. Perhaps it was when he saved her from the Grave Digger or maybe when she realized he had a brain tumor. Was it before that, or was it when she was writing that story in his hospital room? Brennan hadn't questioned herself often; she didn't have to. She was a very intelligent woman with a successful career as an author and an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. Once she met Booth though, Brennan found that she questioned herself more and more as time went on.

There was a part of her that wanted to believe what Angela's psychic Avalon had told her about Booth. That eventually they would be together. Logically it seemed impossible to put any value into what Avalon had said, but she found that Booth had managed to put faith in the psychic. She was curious as to why, but didn't push him. Brennan had realized that his beliefs and his ability to hold onto them even when he worked with someone so critical of those beliefs were precious to her as well. He believed in her like she believed in him.

Brennan looked at Booth and smiled at him. "Thank you for taking me this morning," she said softly as if afraid anyone else would dare eavesdrop on their moment together. Booth met her eyes and smiled that warm smile that managed to make Brennan's heart race. "Thank you for agreeing to go." Booth replied drinking her relaxed posture in.

"Well, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to help you Booth." Brennan admitted noting how his eyes widened with her confession. It was quite an open statement that conveyed a simple depth of her feelings for him. He was always saying things like that to her, Brennan decided it was time she said something meaningful back. It was true too. Brennan would do anything for him.

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven_

Booth felt a little closer to Brennan now: As if the gap between them lessened with her proclamation. Sure, to anyone else it would seem like a simple thing to say, but to Booth it was something much more than that. For a moment Booth felt as if he could see her a little clearer than he had in a while. Maybe he hadn't truly lost his touch; maybe she brought it out in him more because she was a part of him. She made everything make more sense.

Booth looked down at her hand which was just inches from his and he took it gently in his own, reveling in its softness. Brennan felt an electric jolt when his hand touched her, and she felt her body lean into him as he pulled her hand (and essentially her whole body) towards him. Brennan melted into his body as she rested her head against his chest and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her small waist. They fit like two pieces in a puzzle still trying to complete itself.

There were no words to express the emotions that were coursing though both Booth and Brennan as they sat in peaceful bliss. Booth certainly wasn't going to ruin it by saying something that would make her run, and Brennan wasn't going to say something that she didn't fully understand yet. Though as they sat together they couldn't help but feel like they were getting closer: Closer to something life changing. They were no longer distances apart, no longer on different planes. They were within arms reach of what everyone knew they would reach eventually. Each other.

_In the middle of the night_

_We could form this dream_

_I wanna feel you by my side_

_Standing next to me_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven_

* * *

-

Well, there you have it. I hope I didn't disappoint, if I did well then my bad. *laugh* I would appreciate advise anyone has to offer me so I can continue to write Booth/Bones believably. I will definitely write more with them as time goes on. I now have about 5 other story ideas in my head, so it could be a while before I write more stories for Bones.

I hope you all enjoyed my story!

Peace out!


End file.
